Sooner than You think
by RedEcho
Summary: When Rose is diagnosed with cancer she pushes Scorpius away but the memories keep replaying in her head. The cancer takes an ugly turn... What will happen to Scorpius?


**Hey there! So this is another one-shot, and it's about Rose and Scorpius my very favourite couple, I hope it's not too boring or badly written!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly.**

_Dear Rose,_

_I went to Hogsmead this Sunday with my dad. But it's not the same without you. No one you can argue and snog with. And I miss that, especially the snogging part... _

_Miss you a lot, _

_love, Scorpius._

_Dear Rosie-Posie,_

_Don't ever call me Scorpy again or I am going to hex you into oblivioun, no joking. And I am keeping the quill!_

_Scorpius._

_Dearest Rose,_

_I hate Scorpy, so stop joking around Rosie-posie._

_Hate,_

_Scorpius._

Rose smiled as she reread those letters, but the happiness of those memories didn't last long when she realized that this was all gone. Her relationship with Scorpius was gone. And the fault was hers, she had let him slip away, she had pushed him away. The pain was unbearable.

She covered her head with the white blanket as if to suffocate the memories. But the fact was clear, she was embarrassed of her self, she didn't want that pity face that people sent her, especially not from Scorpius.

When Rose started the chemotherapy she had stopped looking at herself in the mirror, not wanting to see her bold head, dark sockets under her eyes and that frown on her face.

Rose had been diagnosed with cancer eleven months ago and started therapy ten months ago. With that she had hit rock bottom in her relationship with Scorpius, a dead end.

_Flashback_

_"Why won't you let me help you? Why are you pushing me away Rose?" Scorpius asked truly desperate.  
_

_"I don't need you." Rose replied in a whisper._

_"Come on Rose" Scorpius sighed and took Rose's hand in his "we are in this together." _

_As the last words were said, Rose pull her hand away fast, as if suddenly burnt. "See! You just don't understand! I am the one that is in this place! I am the one that is sick! The weak one! The one that is going to die! You are not me! We are not one person! I don't need you nor your pity! Now will you please leave!"_

_"Rose just -" Scorpius started._

_"Leave." Rose repeated. And Scorpius left. And Rose cried, she cried and cried and cried. Because she had pushed him away, away from her life but not from her mind, memories or heart._

_End Flashback_

She had been told Scorpius had found a girlfriend, soon to be bride. A real pretty one she was. French, part veela with beautiful blonde silky hair and big blue baby eyes. Rose too had blue eyes, but now you couldn't tell. In less then a year he had builded a new life and home. Rose had been replaced. She felt used, as if she had been only a test.

At the start of the sickness she wanted to live, continue her life, but it got worst and she had to live in the hospital. From that moment she lost hope and wanted peace, to rest in the eternal sleep. At the age of twenty-six Rose felt like she had already lived her life.

It was a sunny day of July when Albus, Fred, Hugo and Lily came to visit. They talked about their lives. Albus had finally found a smart and gorgeous girl that kept him on his feet; Fred was now helping his father in the business; Hugo had finished his auror training and had just got his first mission, and Lily more beautiful than ever had said in a dreamy voice that Locran was the one and they would get married in less than four months.

It was after than that Rose started coughing. And first just slightly, then it looked like she was fighting to get air.

The family didn't hesitate a second to call the nurse, they were sent out of the room and Rose was left with the doctors.

The group waited for hours. "I am sorry but Rose is too weak she won't live more than a week." The nurse said truthfully sorry.

Cries and yelps followed that news.

"Does- Does Rose know?" Ask Lily suddenly small and fragile.

"She has a right to know but hasn't been told yet."

"Can she never know?" Came Hugo's voice, torn from the soon to be loss of his sister, his mentor through Hogwarts.

"If that is what you want we can make an exception." The nurses voice had gone lower.

* * *

Scorpius too was informed. And his reaction was the most sad of all but also terribly scary.

He left his fiancé, because he realized that he didn't love her nor could stand her brainless thoughts.

He broke five plates, two glasses full of water and a lamp.

He didn't eat for the days after.

He went to the hospital but they didn't let him in, he yelled at them and tried entering pushing the doctors away. Eventually they had to call the police.

He went back home and started writing.

* * *

The funerals were held Saturday one day after the death.

_Dear Rose,_

_I should have fought for you. I shouldn't have left. Maybe if we were together you wouldn't be in such conditions. The guilt is haunting me._

_I have went to visit you but they wouldn't let me in, they said you were too weak, what do they know._

_I've tried very hard to forget you, us. I've tried starting over, but how can you start over when your heart is stuck in the past?_

_You are the most beautiful person I have met, with such a burning personality, with such a contagious laughter..._

___I have never stopped loving you nor will I ever. _

___Only now I realize that you are the love of my life._

___See you soon,_

___love Scorpius._

Rose never got the time to read that letter, but that really didn't matter now.

They were buried together, side by side, heart by heart.

**Okay, maybe this is a bit cheesy, but I really had the need to write something. Sorry for the grammar mistakes, English is not my first language.**

**Bye and thanks for reading!**


End file.
